Dimensional stability is one of the most important characteristics for carpet tile. Without a fully stabilized backing, problems of edge curling, buckling, bubbling or shrinkage of the tile can occur.
Generally, a carpet tile is manufactured by adhering or otherwise attaching a secondary backing to the underside of the carpet. This secondary backing can be woven scrim, composition material, or a combination of both. Typical secondary backings can be prepared with a woven reinforcement material prepared from jute, nylon, polypropylene or fiberglass. The woven reinforcement can then be covered with an adhesive or other backing material such as polyvinyl chloride urethane foams, polyethylene, ethylene vinyl acetate or an asphalt material.
Attempts to increase dimensional stability have led to the use of many materials, most common is the use of polyvinyl chloride (PVC). In such attempts, carpet tiles are manufactured by pressing a tufted or woven greige good into a molten PVC cast onto a release belt. At this time, a stabilizing scrim may be added. Problems associated with this form of secondary backing are uniformity in the application of the PVC, high energy and raw material costs, and inability to employ solvent adhesives for installation of the tiles.
Of additional concern in the preparation of carpet tiles is prevention of combustion hazards. Naturally, the incorporation of large amounts of polymeric materials into the carpet tiles increases the likelihood of smoke hazards when burned. It therefore is desirable to find better and alternative methods for providing dimensional stability to carpet tiles.